Mad House
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: The avatar cast are in my house in modern times! It really IS a Mad House! Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, Jet, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Sokka and Suki! Have you laughing for hours
1. Who in the world are you people

**Mad House**

**Chapter 1- Intro**

I heard a noise in my kitchen and the opening of my fridge. As I neared my kitchen I heard a voice say "Glorious food!" It sounded like a guy but it was hard to tell. I walked into the kitchen. There was a complete mess of food everywhere and my fridge WAS open. Their was a pair of feet in front of the door. I stood there watching as the person was throwing food everywhere. As he closed the fridge door he screamed. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I don't know." He said as he made a sandwich with bread, peanut butter, cheese, ham, and marshmallow fluff?!

As I watched him I heard a loud crash coming from above me. I told the guy not to leave and ran up the stairs. In the room where I heard the crash, there was a girl in pink and a girl in black. The girl in black looked bored while the girl in pink was jumping on the bed. "Who are you!" I yelled. Right then the guy from my kitchen walked in and asked " How you seen my sister?"

"There's MORE of you!" I screamed.

"Of course there is." He replied. The girl in pink jumped off the bed doing a cartwheel. I'm Ty Lee and this is Mai." She said pointing to the girl in black. "But I'm sure Azula is around here somewhere and that boy that Mai has a crush on is here also."

"... and my sister Katara is here, also my girlfriend Suki. I think Aang and Toph might be here also..." He said.

" Your name is?" I asked.

"Sokka." He said taking out a laffy taffy.

"Hey! That was in my taffy Jar!" I grabbed the taffy from his hand. "Don't steal! Now get everyone that's here into the living room." I said. They looked at me as if they were confused. "The room with the big flat thing on the wall. That turns on."

_Later that weird day_

"So you all don't know what you're doing here?" I asked. All of them shook their heads. Sokka and Ty Lee were right. There was Sokka sitting next to Suki holding her on the loveseat. While his younger sister was sitting on the floor near him. Ty Lee was sitting in a bended position and Mai was sitting on the edge of the three seater sofa, staring at the scared guy on the arm chair. There was a kid next to Mai with a blue arrow on his head looking at the girl in green next to him. Also in the corner there was a boy chewing on a toothpick in the shadows.

"Fine. You guys can all stay here until we figure this out. But as long as you stay you have to share the chores around here. I'll put up a list tomorrow morning on your chores. Also room assignments. " I need all your names." I ordered. All their names came flying at me.

"Toph!"

"Sokka"

"Aang"

"Zuko"

"Ty Lee"

"Azula"

"Suki"

"Jet"

"Mai"

"Katara"

I didn't know what to do so I just said any room assignment. "Katara with Zuko. Sokka with Suki. Azula with Jet. Aang with Toph and Ty Lee with Mai." That's when I heard complaints.

"NO WAY my sister is rooming with Zuko!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't wanna room with a peasant!" Azula complained.

"Zuko's a royal pain in..." Katara yelled but was interrupted by her brother.

"Zuko's NOT going ANYWHERE near my sister!" Sokka shouted.

"Enough! Those are the rooms. Now GOODNIGHT!" I shouted. I told everyone to follow me with their bags.

First room was Azula and Jet's. It was the colors black and green. Azula was mad she had to share a room. But worse it was a peasant!

Second room was Mai and Ty Lee's. The color was red. Ty Lee was happy cause it was the bed she was jumping on. Mai was still bored.

Third room was Sokka and Suki's. Their colors was blue and green. Sokka was still not happy his sister was rooming with Zuko. Suki was happy to be rooming with Sokka and not a stranger cause there was only one bed.

Up Onto the third floor, and Fourth room was Aang and Toph's. The colors was a bright yellow and a light green.

The Fifth room was Katara and Zuko's. The colors were a blue and red. Nice mix also. But there was only one bed like Sokka and Suki's room. Katara was mad and so was Zuko.

Last Stop was my room. The nice Black and Purple colors. So nice and cozy...

**Katara and Zuko's Room**

Only one bed!" Katara almost screamed. "I take the bed!" Zuko claimed. "Oh No you don't." Katara said. "Well either that or we share." Zuko said. "I'd share only if we have a barrier in between us." Katara said. "Fine." Zuko exclaimed as he made a barrier with pillows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I have the cast of Avatar in my home!! So What's gonna happen in the morning with the Cast (especially Katara and Zuko)? What chores does everyone have to do? How bored is Mai really? And Will Ty Lee stop jumping on the bed!? Please Review. I also have a stories called Our Lives in High School, Zutara Life Stories, Alien Attractions, and Our Lives As Teenage Spies. There ALL good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Monster Madness

**Mad House**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously On Mad House...**

"_What are you doing here?" I asked. "I don't know." He said as he made a sandwich with bread, peanut butter, cheese, ham, and marshmallow fluff?!_

"_There's MORE of you!" I screamed._

"_Fine. You guys can all stay here until we figure this out. But as long as you stay you have to share the chores around here. I'll put up a list tomorrow morning on your chores. Also room assignments. " I need all your names." I ordered. _

"_Katara with Zuko. Sokka with Suki. Azula with Jet. Aang with Toph and Ty Lee with Mai." _

"_I'd share only if we have a barrier in between us." Katara said. "Fine." Zuko exclaimed as he made a barrier with pillows._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2- Monster Madness**

'_This summers been weird. First my mom takes a vacation. Second, my house is filled with strangers. Third.. Who's that screaming!' _I ran out of my bedroom and into Zuko and Katara's. All I saw was Katara and Zuko on the floor.

**Earlier Morning in Katara and Zuko's Room**

Zuko woke up to the sweet smell of flowers. '_Wait Flowers..!' _He opened his eyes. He was in the middle of the bed with Katara's head on his chest.

Katara woke up feeling something stirring under her. She glanced up and saw Zuko! They both screamed and rolled away from each other. Everyone came into the room as they fell off the bed. Sokka grabbed Katara by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Zuko looked at the bed and saw the pillow barrier destroyed.

I put up the chore list on the fridge. Everyone was standing there as if it was important. "Clean the toilets and tubs! No Way! I am royalty!" Azula shouted. Everyone looked at her. They were all willing to do one chore for three meals a day, a place to sleep. But for Sokka it was six meals a day.

"I'm not doing it. You can throw me in a dungeon and torture me and I still won't do it." Azula said. "If you don't wanna be out in the streets Princess you'll do your chore." I told her. Without a word she stormed out of the kitchen. "So what's for lunch?" Sokka asked.

everyone! It time to get started with chores!" I yelled throughout the house. They all walked towards me. "How do I use a washing machine?" Katara asked. Her brother walked in almost bumping into her. "The Vacuum makes weird loud noises. Is it supposed to do that?" He asked. Everyone had a question with their chore. "How do I ring out a mop?" Ty Lee asked.

I taught Ty Lee how to ring out a mop then pass it over the bare floor. Too bad I didn't tell her not to walk on the floor with socks on. She was sliding everywhere like a figure skater. I taught Sokka how to use a vacuum and what not to suck up. I showed Toph how to cut the grass and told Katara not to overload the washer and set the knobs.

Aang already knew how to do the dishes. But dropped some when he tried to put them away in a cabinet too high for him. Mai was sneezing when she tried to dust. Zuko was nowhere to be found so I left with Suki to the grocery store. We didn't have a problem until we dropped a bag of cans in the parking lot. Can went rolling everywhere but luckily some boy helped us grab the cans.

Once at home I was shocked. The neighbor's yard had garbage everywhere and the grass was cut too short in some places. Me and Suki ran inside and saw Sokka running. "It's ALIVE!" He yelled. The vacuum came around into the hall and was unplugged by yours truly. In the kitchen Ty Lee was still sliding and having fun while Aang was picking up like twenty broken dishes. The washer machine flooded with suds and Mai was still sneezing up a storm.

Everything was cleaned up but I still didn't know anything about the people in my house. So I hatched up a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger... Please review!! Also if you have any ideas for truth or dare questions send them to me!! Oops I ruined the surprise. Well not all of it though...

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Truth or Dare Anyone?

**Mad House**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously On Mad House...**

_Zuko woke up to the sweet smell of flowers. 'Wait Flowers..!'_

_He was in the middle of the bed with Katara's head on his chest._

_Can went rolling everywhere but luckily some boy helped us grab the cans._

_Me and Suki ran inside and saw Sokka running. "It's ALIVE!" He yelled._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3- Truth or Dare**

The next morning I woke up to find it raining outside. So my first plan for us to go outside isn't going to work. Onto plan two. I quickly got dressed and headed into the living room. Suddenly a dagger flew past my face. I turned to my left to where the dagger landed. Dead in the middle of a crayon drawn dart board. (or dagger board). I turned around and saw Mai. "Mai!" I yelled.

"What." she said while turning around.

"You threw that backwards?!"

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "Good shot right?"

"You could have killed me!" I screamed.

"But I didn't... sadly." She said whispering the last word. Then, Ty Lee came eating a cookie.

"Hey Mai! Cool game." she said.

"What! No! Mai could have killed me!" I screamed at her.

"But she didn't..." Ty Lee said.

"I know that! I shouted.

"Then? There you go." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Well do you both want to play a game?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said walking out. I turned around and finally saw them.

"MAI! You put holes in my walls!"

"What play a game with you? Nope. I don't play games unless it's Mercy." Azula answered.

"But you'll get to make fun of Zuko." I added.

"I'm in." She said.

:D

"I'm too busy to play games." Zuko said.

"But who will make fun of Azula?" I asked.

"I'll play." he said.

:D

"Aang! Toph wanna play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Sure why not." Aang answered. Toph nodded and started to walk off with Aang when I remembered.

"Oh and Toph.."

"Yeah"

"Would you mind seeing if Their answering the Truth questions truthfully." I asked.

"I can't see but sure." Toph answered.

:D

"Sokka will you and Suki play Truth or dare?' I asked hoping they'd say yes.

"I'm too hungry to play." Sokka complained.

"We'll have food during the game." I added.

"I'm in!" Sokka yelled. Suki nodded as Katara and Jet came in.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"We're gonna play a game called Truth or Dare." Suki answered.

"We'll play." Jet said.

:D

"Ok everyone. The game is Truth or Dare. The rule of picking truth is that you have to answer the question truthfully. The rule of picking Dare is you have to do it exactly as the person says it. Now who's first?" I said.

"I'll go." Azula answered.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to scrub this floor with a toothbrush." Zuko said.

"What!" She screamed.

"You gotta do it Princess or you lose." I said. I handed her a toothbrush (her own) and pointed to the floor. Mai grabbed her some water in a small bowl with soap. Azula started mumbling and scrubbing the floor. Zuko walked upstairs with Jet and Sokka. They came back down with cameras and took pictures. The girls except Mai and Ty Lee were laughing.

"Ok. That's enough Azula." Zuko said. Azula threw the toothbrush to the side and sent a death glare at Zuko.

"Next is Ty Lee." I said.

"Truth or dare Ty?" Azula asked.

"Dare." Ty Lee answered.

"I dare... you to do a... handstand... while Aang gives you... milk." Sokka said between laughs. Ty Lee got into her handstand with her legs perfectly straight. She opened her mouth and Aang poured the milk. She started coughing. When the glass was finished, Ty Lee flipped back up. All of a sudden milk poured out of her nose and everyone laughed.

"Next is me yay." Mai said in a bored tone.

"Truth or dare?" Toph asked.

"Truth." Mai answered.

"Why is everything boring to you?" Aang asked.

"I was an only child and got everything I wanted." Mai answered.

"That's why she's a blob of Blah!" Zuko said.

"Hey! Mai is..." Ty Lee started to say.

"Jet's turn." I shouted before they could change the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" he answered.

"I dare you to kiss Azula." Toph said.

"No way she's Fire Nation!" Jet said. Azula turned to say something when Jet kissed her suddenly. Azula threw her arms around his neck. Jet broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"Next is Katara." I said.

"Truth or Dare?" Jet asked.

"Dare." Katara answered.

"Sit on Zuko's lap until your next turn." Suki dared. Sokka looked at her with big eyes. "What! They look like a cute couple." Suki admitted.

"Are you NUTS!" Katara, Sokka and Zuko yelled.

"Hey if Katara doesn't do it, she loses." I added. I was smiling at the thought of Katara and Zuko together. Katara changed her expression to a serious one. She got up from her seat and sat on Zuko's lap. He groaned as she sat and Azula gotten a plan to embarrass Zuko. But it looked lke the girl gotten the same idea cause she leaned back and said something in his ear. Zuko turned red. "Next is Sokka." I said.

"Truth or Dare?" Aang asked.

"Truth." Sokka said.

"Why are you over-protective to Katara?" Ty Lee asked.

"My father told me to look out for her after our mom died and he went to fight the Fire Nation." Sokka answered.

Katara nodded as Zuko said "That's why your so paranoid." Sokka glared at him and Suki laughed.

"Well Suki is next." Sokka said.

"Truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Truth." Suki picked.

"Is it true you can beat Sokka in a fight." Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah." Suki answered.

"Now Avatars turn. Truth or dare?" Zuko asked.

"Truth." Aang answered.

"Is it true you love Katara?" Toph asked.

"no" Aang answered.

"Your lying." Toph said.

"I used to."

"Still lying." Toph said.

"Aang fail to answer the question truthfully. He lost So now he can't be dared or anything. So it's Toph's turn." I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Toph said.

"I dare you to tell Aang you like him." Katara said, shifting on Zuko's lap. Toph looked over to Aang who was staring at Katara.

"I like you." Toph said almost turning red. Katara smirked.

Last is Zuko." I said.

"Truth or dare?" Mai asked in a bored tone.

"Dare." Zuko said.

"I dare you to kiss the peasant, sitting on your lap." Azula dared. "On the Lips."


	4. Winner of who get Azula out

**Mad House**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously On Mad House...**

"_MAI! You put holes in my walls!" _

"_I dare you to scrub this floor with a toothbrush." Zuko said._

"_Why is everything boring to you?" Aang asked._

"_I dare you to kiss Azula." Toph said._

"_Sit on Zuko's lap until your next turn." Suki dared. _

"_I dare you to kiss the peasant, sitting on your lap." Azula dared. "On the Lips."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4- Winner!**

Zuko looked at Katara who turned on his lap. She had a look of horror on her face.

Her brother shrieked "No way!" I smiled at the thought of Zuko kissing Katara.

"Just give her one kiss Zuzu. You know you have to do it." Azula said. Zuko looked at me.

"You have to do it or you lose." I said. Zuko turned his face to Katara and quickly grabbed her by the arms. He swung her around and had her lying on his lap sideways. Zuko pressed his lips onto hers. He lingered for a second and quickly pulled away as he heard a thud. Everyone turned to face Sokka. He was on the floor twitching. I sighed as I got up and dragged him out. When I got back everyone was laughing except Mai. "Now for Round Two. In the First Round Aang and Sokka were disqualified. So it's Azula's turn. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Azula answered.

"Why do you hate Zuko?" Katara asked, still blushing from the kiss

"He always had mothers affection and I had to work for any affection that I wanted. Ha even my own mother thought I was a monster, but she was right." Azula said.

"Next is Ty Lee." Toph said. Ty Lee had a sad expression on her face. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ty Lee answered.

"Why do you like a lot of attention?" Zuko asked.

"I was the oldest child of a family of nine sisters." she answered. "So I decided I would look at the bright side of everything. I hungered for attention and glad that I could get some now."

"Next is Mai. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth" she said.

"How does Zuko kissing Katara make you feel?" Toph asked.

"I don't feel anything." Mai forced out.

"lying" Toph said.

"Mai failed to answer truthfully, so she's out of the game. Jet's turn." I said, after hearing Toph.

"Truth or dare?" Suki asked.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to tell Katara you hate her so much you never want to see her again." Azula dared.

"I.. I can't" Jet said, looking at Katara, who was sitting on Zuko's lap uncomfortably. "I quit."

"So it's Katara's turn then." I said.

"Finally now she can get off my lap." Zuko mumbled. Katara heard it and stomped on his foot, before getting up.

"Truth or dare?" Ty Lee asked.

Once Katara was sitting in her seat, she answered "Truth."

"Do you think you and Zuko would ever become a couple?" Suki asked.

"No way!" Katara shrieked. "He's an arrogant, hot-headed, inconsiderate jerk who about nothing but capturing the worlds only hope of peace!"

"Suki's turn" Toph said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Suki said.

"I dare you to break one of your fans." Azula said.

"I can't do that! If I do how would I be able to fight when I have to." Suki said looking at me.

"I guess if you can't because it affects you badly then, I guess you don't have to do it. Give her another dare." I said looking at Azula.

"I dare you to break up with your boyfriend." Azula dared, smirking.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled. Sokka came running into the doorway.

"Yes my sweet sugar?" Sokka asked.

"We're not a couple anymore." Suki said. Sokka's lip quivered.

After a second he started to cry and scream "Why?! What did I do wrong?"

"It's not you... it's a dare." Suki said. Everyone except Mai, Zuko and Azula started laughing.

"So we're not breaking up?" Sokka asked, looking hopeful.

"yes"

"We are?" Sokka asked.

"No." Suki said.

"Oh Thank Tui and La!!" Sokka exclaimed. He quickly hugged Suki and walked out the room.

"Next is Toph." Suki said.

"Actually guys. I'm not playing anymore. I bet Aang ten silver pieces that I would stay in the game longer than him." Toph said.

"Actually this game doesn't go by time. But by amount of turns. If you quit now both you and Aang were in the game for the same amount of time." I said.

"But Aang didn't survive his first turn and Toph did." Suki added.

"So she does win." Katara finished.

"Whatever so that means it's Zuko's turn!" I screamed.

"Truth or dare Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"Truth." Zuko said.

"Why are you chasing the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"To restore my honor." Zuko said.

"But honor can't be taken." Katara said.

"What would you know? Your a peasant." Zuko snapped.

"Hey! She has more honor than you'll ever know!!" Suki yelled.

"That's enough! Now we're on Round 3. In Round 1 Sokka and Aang were disqualified. In Round 2 Mai and Jet were disqualified and Toph quit. Azula go." I said breaking up the argument.

"Truth or dare?" Ty Lee asked.

"Dare" She answered.  
I dare you to act like a complete idiot." Zuko dared.

"I will not act in such manner!" Azula shrieked.

"Ok then. You lose. Ty Lee's turn! Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Truth" She answered.

"Who likes who? That you know of." Suki asked.

"Well... You like Sokka and he likes you. I think he's cute. Mai likes Zuko but I think Zuko likes Katara. Azula likes Jet though she won't admit it. Jet likes Katara and so does Aang! Also Katara is attracted to Zuko but he's a bad-good guy. She's also attracted to Jet though he's a good guy with bad plans and she's attracted to Aang who's younger and Mr. Goody-goody!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"You think you know everything don't you??" Zuko said.

"Are you saying almost every guy here likes me!?" Katara asked, shocked.

"Pretty much." Ty Lee said smiling.

"Next is Katara. Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Suki." Zuko said. Katara walked out of the room with Suki beside her. When they came back, Katara was in a green dress with gold lining. Suki was in a blue dress this a light blue sash. It looked like Katara also put on Suki's make-up on and Suki took hers off.

"Suki's turn." Katara said.

"Truth or Dare?" Ty Lee asked.

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to run in front of the house and say, Duh I don't know where I live." Zuko dared.

"No way. I know where I live and I am not doing that!" Suki yelled.

"You're out the game then." I said.

"Good" Suki replied. "Zuko's turn."

"Truth or Dare?" Katara asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to say to Katara All the honor in the world don't mean a thing as long as I got you." Ty Lee said. Zuko looked at Katara.

"All the honor in the world do... don't mean... a thi.. thing as long as I got you." Zuko repeated.

"Onto round 4! In Round 1 Sokka and Aang were disqualified. In Round 2 Mai and Jet were disqualified and Toph quit. In Round 3 Azula and Suki were disqualified. Ty Lee's turn." I said.

"Actually.." She started.


End file.
